


this love is difficult, but it's real

by Splashy



Series: Songfics [16]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say "yes"Oh, oh
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Songfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936072
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	this love is difficult, but it's real

**Author's Note:**

> hey look it's me, back again with another taylor swift songfic
> 
> song this time is Love Story. I've had this one in the works since November and I decided to finally finish it tonight. And now I'm posting it. At 2am.

_We were both young when I first saw you_   
_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts_   
_I'm standing there_   
_On a balcony in summer air_

Alyssa leans on a balcony, staring out into the summer sky. It was starting to get dark, the sun having just set below the horizon. Streaks of pink and orange light up the sky and a few visible stars blot the heavens.

She closes her eyes, relishing in the slight breeze that ruffles her hair ever so slightly. She wishes she could stay out here.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_   
_See you make your way through the crowd_   
_And say, "hello"_   
_Little did I know_

But she knows she can’t stay, so reluctantly she turns to head back in. She only makes it a few steps forward before something catches her eye. She looks up, seeing Emma walking through the crowd.

The sight catches her a little off-guard. She’s heard of Emma, of course. And she sees her every now and then, but she knew her mom definitely didn’t like her. So for her to appear…

Emma hasn’t noticed Alyssa yet, and she finds herself simply staring. The blonde is wearing a tux that looks just a bit too big on her, but she still seems to fit rather nicely. 

And then her eyes snap up and meet Alyssa’s.

Emma starts walking over to her, slowly, and Alyssa can feel her heart pounding as she gets closer and closer until she stops right in front of her.

Emma smiles at her. “Hello.”

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_   
_And my mommy said, "stay away from Juliet"_   
_And I was crying on the staircase_   
_Begging you, "please don't go," and I said_

Emma holds out her hand and Alyssa takes it, only hesitating for a second. Emma smiles softly at her. Alyssa knows this is a bad idea, she’s supposed to find a suitor, a husband. But with Emma looking at her like that, how can she say no?

She only wanted her.

The two danced for the next song, holding each other close, though Emma made sure to still keep a respectable distance between them. At the end of the song, Emma pulled her a little closer and Alyssa felt her breath hitch as she felt lips brush against her ear.

“Meet me in the garden tonight.” The words were whispered, hushed, only for her to hear.

And then she’s stepping away, smiling one last time at Alyssa, before she disappears out of sight.

Her mother comes up to her not long after and is furious. “What on earth were you _doing,_ dancing with _Emma?_ You are not to speak to her, let alone even dance with her!” 

Alyssa hardly listens, still starting at the spot where Emma was as she walked away. She can hardly wait until tonight.

Her mother takes one look at her and huffs before going off to tell Emma to stay away from her daughter. But before she can take more than a few steps, Alyssa grabs her arm, trying to pull her back.

“Please, mom, don’t,” Alyssa nearly begs.

Her mother stares at her for a moment before scoffing. “You shouldn’t be around the likes of her. Stay away from Emma, do you hear me?”

Alyssa hangs her head sadly, catching Emma watching them out of the corner of her eye. She turns to look and Emma turns away, but not before Alyssa can catch the sadness in her eyes.

“Please don’t go,” Alyssa whispers to her retreating form.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_   
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_   
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_   
_It's a love story baby just say "yes"_

Alyssa can’t stop thinking about what’s going to happen later that night, even after the party ends.

She also can’t stop thinking about the furious look in her mother’s eyes as she stared down at her and forbade her from talking to Emma ever again. 

She sighs and looks out into the balcony once more, at the stars dotting the night sky and the moon streaming light on the garden.

All she wants is to be alone with Emma, to be herself. Is that too much to ask?

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_   
_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew_   
_So close your eyes_   
_Escape this town for a little while_

Alyssa clutches a lantern in her hand as she makes her way to the garden, walking slowly as she looks around and over her shoulder, making sure no one has followed her.

She hears a rustle and turns, startled, only to see Emma stepping towards her. Alyssa smiles and walks over to her. She opens her mouth to say something but Emma presses a finger against her lips, quietly shushing her. Alyssa smiles a little and kisses her finger.

Emma chuckles, removing her finger. She takes Alyssa’s hand and pulls her a little further into the garden, where they’re sure not to be seen or heard.

After a quick glance around, Emma turns back to Alyssa. Slowly, carefully, she takes Alyssa’s head, hands perched on either side. Her eyes dart across her face, looking for any hesitation, any ounce of regret.

But Alyssa simply smiles and kisses her. Her eyes close and she reaches her hands back and runs her fingers through Emma’s hair. Emma sighs into the kiss, melts into it, holding her a little tighter.

Alyssa has never felt more right in her life. The only thing that matters is Emma, holding her close as they kiss like they have nothing and everything to lose.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_   
_And my [mommy] said, "Stay away from Juliet"_   
_But you were everything to me_   
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Eventually, though, they have to part. After kissing for who knows how long, the sky begins to lighten as dawn approaches. Alyssa has to get back before her mother notices she’s gone.

She looks sadly at Emma, not wanting to ever leave her side. But her mother would kill her if she saw the two of them together like this.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_   
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_   
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_   
_It's a love story baby just say "yes"_

Wanting to delay the inevitable for as long as possible, Alyssa clasps Emma’s hands in her own. She whispers, “We can run away. Just you and me, forget anyone else. I just want to be with you. Emma, please.”

Emma just smiles sadly at her and kisses her. “You know it won’t be that easy,” she says when they part.

Alyssa deflates a little but she knows Emma is right. She begins to step away, her hands staying in Emma’s for as long as possible until the distance is too much and they slip away. She misses Emma’s hands already. 

Alyssa turns fully to leave, each step filling her with more and more dread.

Emma watches Alyssa go before she too turns to leave.

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_   
_This love is difficult, but it's real_   
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_   
_It's a love story baby just say "yes"_   
_Oh, oh_

The next day, Alyssa is sitting on a couch as her mother lectures her about how she needs to find a husband. She’s hardly listening, her thoughts only drifting to Emma. Emma is all she wants, all she needs. If she could just be with Emma, she’d be happy for the rest of her life. Why can’t her mother just see that?

She loves Emma. She knows she does, but she can’t. She’s not allowed to. Her mother would kill Emma if she found out! 

But that doesn’t stop her feelings. This love may be difficult, but it’s _real._ It’s never going away. She just has to wait. One day, they’ll be free. They’ll be allowed to love. She’ll make sure of it, no matter what it takes. They’ll get out of this mess.

_I got tired of waiting_   
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_   
_My faith in you was fading_   
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Time moves on. Alyssa hasn’t seen Emma in a while, and she’s starting to get tired of waiting. It’s been so long. Was she going to come back? Or was Alyssa simply waiting for nothing?

She can’t help but wonder if she had been imagining everything. The connection she had been sure they had, that spark she felt whenever they so much as brushed hands. Had it all been in her head?

She was getting so tired of waiting and her faith in Emma was, try as she might prevent it, starting to fade. 

But one day, she was walking around the edge of town when she saw Emma in the distance, steadily making her way closer.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_   
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_   
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_   
_She knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

“Emma!”

Alyssa rushes over to her. Emma holds her arms outstretched and she practically runs into her, quickly hugging her, Emma holding her close. After staying like that for a few moments, Alyssa pulls away just slightly.

“Save me, I’m been feeling so alone,” she whispers. Emma kisses her forehead before pulling away, much to Alyssa’s disappointment.

But when she kneels down and pulls out a ring, Alyssa gasps, her hands flying to cover her mouth as her eyes widen.

_And said: "Marry me Juliet_   
_You'll never have to be alone_   
_I love you and that's all I really know_   
_I talked to your mom, go pick out a white dress_   
_It's a love story baby just say 'yes'"_

“Marry me, Alyssa? I love you. You’ll never have to be alone.”

Alyssa can hardly get a word out as tears spring up in her eyes. Emma shifts a little at the silence.

“I uh, I talked to your mom. She let me. So...if you want, you can—”

“Yes. _Yes,_ Emma, I want to marry you.” Alyssa grins, looking down at the woman she loves.

Emma almost looks surprised. “You...You do?”

“Yes,” she breathes before she pulls Emma into a kiss. She only parts long enough for Emma to slide the ring onto her finger before she’s back to kissing her.

_Oh, oh_   
_Oh, oh_   
_Because we were both young when I first saw you_

Not too much later, Emma’s smiling softly at Alyssa as she walks down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, holding onto her mother’s arm.

The two lock eyes and Alyssa is blown away by the love and adoration she can see there. She can hardly believe she’s about to marry the love of her life. 

Looking at Emma as she walks closer, she can’t help but think of when they had first met, of Emma walking closer to her. So much had changed since that moment, months ago.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll work on the songfic series i posted like 3 weeks ago


End file.
